iTrapped
by SnowyDrift
Summary: The iCarly gang is stuck in their school as a sudden snowstorm blows over the city and an art show happens to be occurring during this time. How will everyone react? Especially Sam? But, before that...an eating contest takes place at their school.
1. What Just Happened?

ITrapped

A/N: Hi, this is my first fanfiction story. I'm actually quite new. This is just the beginning of my story, (pretty short scene), and more will definitely happen later. (Freddie and Sam are going to step into the next scene). Hope you like it! (There may also be grammatical errors, etc.) Review and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly

Chapter 1

What Just Happened?

"It's so hard to find a man these days…" Amanda said somberly, as she sank deeper into the giant, purple beanbag chair in Carly's studio.

"Yeah, I know what you mean!" Carly exclaimed; thrilled to find someone who understood how she felt.

"I want a fearless man. Someone who's not afraid to take off the shirt on his back for you…y'know?" Amanda smiled thoughtfully.

"That would be nice, " Carly agreed.

"Speaking of shirtless guys, you should meet-" Carly started, before she was broke off by a boy standing at the door of her studio.

"Gibbeeehh."

"Uh, who's that?" Amanda looked at Carly and back to the boy who just came in.

"Oh, that's his name- Gibby. He likes to introduce himself when he walks in a room." Carly smiled and Amanda giggled. She walked towards Gibby, who was wearing a clean suit with a red tie. Gibby looked at Amanda with a puzzled face.

"You're not Sam and you're not Freddie so…who are you?"

"Hi, I'm Amanda." She smiled brightly and gave a small wave.

"Pleasure to meet you," Gibby said in a formal manner and shook her hand firmly. Gibby nodded towards Carly and asked, "Hey Carly. How come Sam and Freddie aren't here like always?"

"They don't live here!" Carly retorted.

"Hey, is that a Pini's lasagna stain on your suit?" Amanda asked, as she studied his suit.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Gibby asked, dumbfounded.

"I can recognize that lasagna anywhere. It's soooo good!" Amanda said happily.

"Isn't it? Well come on, I'll take you there right now! I could go for seconds."

Amanda followed Gibby out of the studio, leaving Carly sitting confusedly on her beanbag chair.

"Wait!" Carly called.

"What?" Gibby asked impatiently as he re-entered the room. "Can't you see I'm on a date?"

"How did you get in here?"

"Front door." Gibby shrugged.

After that, Gibby left and closed the door behind him.


	2. I Beat You

A/N: Hey there. Thank you so much for your review, Eat-Sleep-Read! I made this chapter a lot longer and hopefully all you readers out there will like it. :)

Chapter 2

I Beat You

"Heeeeeeeey! How's my little sister? Carlil'?" Spencer asked enthusiastically.

"I'm not little!" Carly retorted with an air of dignity, as she tilted her head high.

"Weeeeeeell, you're my little sister so…you're little. Compared to moi." Spencer said, as he ruffled Carly's hair.

Carly smiled and shook her head.

"So, did you finish setting up your sculpture yet?" Carly asked.

Today was the school art show and new artists all over Seattle had the opportunity to display some of their artwork. The best part was that all classes would be cancelled.

"Sure did!" Spencer announced as he stepped aside, yanking a giant, purple tarp to reveal his finished sculpture.

"Wow." Carly looked at the shiny, square, mahogany table in front of her. A mahogany chair was placed behind each opposite end of the table to face each other. On one end sat a plastered sculpture of a man in a suit and on the table sat a plate of fried chicken. _Real_ fried chicken. Sam would love it.

"It's called…" Spencer paused dramatically for effect.

"What?" Carly laughed.

"…Sat Up." Spencer said proudly.

"Um…why's it called Sat Up?" Carly asked.

"Because the guy got stood up by his girlfriend! And he's _sitting_!" Spencer threw his arms toward the man for emphasis.

"This has nothing to do with that time you got stood up by your girlfriend at La Restaurante, does it?" Carly laughed.

"Maybe." Spencer frowned.

"Yoooooo, what up Carls? Spencer." Sam took notice of the plastered man and added, "Dude who got stood up."

"Hey Sam." Carly said.

"Did you just arrive to school now?"

"Yes I did. And now I'm leaving." Sam said as she turned to walk away.

"What? You can't just leave now! You're already here and there's going to be an art show!" Carly exclaimed.

"And I'm going to be in it." Spencer said with pride.

"So?" Sam looked indifferent.

"Wait."

"What?" Carly asked.

"What is that?" Sam asked in amazement.

"Oh." Spencer chuckled. "_That_…is my sculpture." A smug look was placed on his face. "Made it myself." Spencer smoothed the black, suit jacket he was wearing.

"Oh yeah, I've got some other stuff in my car. Carly come help!" Spencer shouted as he ran out of the gymnasium.

"Um, okay!" Carly shouted back.

"Hey, can you keep an eye on Spencer's sculpture?" Carly asked Sam.

"Yeah, don't worry, go!" Sam replied as she continued to stare at the sculpture.

"Whoa, there's a lot of snow out there!" Carly's cheeks were pink from the cold and she shivered slightly. She and Spencer has just come back from outside and got some lights from Spencer's car.

"Okay so, let's put some…" Spencer froze, dropping the light fixtures he held.

"Spencer?" Carly looked towards the sculpture, where Spencer was staring.

"Sorry." Sam stated after a long pause. She slowly stood up from the mahogany chair across from the plastered man and walked slowly towards them.

"What happened to the fried chicken?" Spencer asked slowly.

"I may have…eaten them." Sam said slowly as she wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

"Why?" Spencer asked.

"Well, I felt bad for the dude who got stood up! And besides, the fried chicken was getting cold!" Sam replied, as she threw her hands in the air.

"Hey Carly, Spencer…Sam. Thought you weren't showing up today." Freddie walked towards them and looked at the three people staring at each other.

"Uh, what's going on?" Freddie asked confusedly.

"I'm going to cook some fried chicken." Spencer said calmly.

Spencer threw the giant tarp back onto the sculpture and started to walk away.

"I'll help." Carly followed Spencer out of the gymnasium, where more artists were starting to arrive and shot Sam a look.

Sam shot back a some-what apologetic look.

"O-kay." Freddie said. "Bye…"

"Hey, what just happened?" Freddie asked.

"I ate some fried chicken." Sam answered.

"Uh, alright. What's under that giant tarp?"

"Spencer's sculpture." Sam simply stated.

"Right. Okay." Freddie spoke slowly.

"Quiet!" Sam suddenly jumped and looked around quickly.

"I wasn't talking loudly." Freddie said.

Sam closed her eyes and sniffed the air, suddenly dashing towards the gym doors.

"Sam. I think we should stay and-" Freddie stopped and noticed Sam pushing people who were coming into the gymnasium to set up their works of art.

"Sam!" Freddie shouted and quickly followed her.

"I don't think it's a good idea to leave Spencer's sculpture unattended." Freddie said as he finally caught up to her and found her staring at food being prepared on a large, rectangular table in the middle of the hallway. Her eyes were like saucers and her mouth was open.

"Sam. You're drooling."

"Sam!"

Sam walked slowly towards the table reaching slowly for the food when a guard stopped her and pointed at a sign displayed before the table.

Freddie glanced at the sign, which announced an eating contest that was going to start in a few minutes.

"Why are you even looking at this? You're not going to win," Sam said matter-of-factly when she turned and saw him staring at the sign.

"Oh really? You think I can't beat the _mighty_ Sam Puckett in a little eating contest?" Freddie joked.

"Please nub. You can't beat me in anything, let alone an eating contest. The only thing you can beat me at is being the biggest nerd. And you win that by default."

"Oh come on. I can eat pretty fast too." Freddie defended.

"Are you challenging _Momma_ to a eating contest?" Sam challenged

"Bring it," Freddie said with a smirk.

"O-kay Fredward. Just don't go crying to your mommy when you lose," Sam replied with a smile, as she turned back to look at the sign.

"Aw man, the prize sucks!" Sam shouted over the noise of the crowd that was beginning to gather in the school hallway to watch the eating contest.

"What's the prize?" Freddie asked, intrigued.

"It's a five dollar gift card to Pini's. Come on, the lasagna there is at least 40 bucks!"

"So why are you still entering?"

"It's free food!" Sam said, as if it was obvious.

Sam took a seat in front of the table with Freddie and a few other students getting ready for the eating contest.

"Can't argue with that." Feddie shrugged and held his fork on top of the first dish. He stole a glance at Sam who held a giant fork and asked, "Where'd you get that?"

"What? You always have to be prepared." Sam answered.

A few more minutes passed and the hallway was getting crowded with excited chatter from students. All the dishes were now placed on the tables alongside each other and the principle stood on a mini-platform.

"Today…is a special day." Principle Franklin announced with a microphone.

"Yeah, yeah, just get on with it!" Sam shouted impatiently.

"The teachers standing by eyed Sam and she rolled her eyes.

"Ahem. Today we are holding a eating contest-"

"Whoo!" The whole hallway was filled with cheers and whooping.

"Right. Today, we are holding a eating contest. Well, because we didn't know how to attract students to come to school and stay for the art show that will be held in the gymnasium right after. You are not to bring food in there. There are going to be some security guards placed in the gym to make sure no one steals any works of art."

"Not that you could, because most of them are heavy sculptures…" The principle silently added.

"There is also a security guard here to keep an eye on the contestants eating. His name is Todd."

Todd waved out to the crowd of students.

"Alright, now let's get back to the eating contest."

"Finally!" Sam couldn't help shouting.

"Alright our contestants are in place. Welcome to our first eating contest. Today we have ten people joining us for this delicious event. There will be three rounds. The first being breakfast bacon, the second being vegetables and the third being meat pie for all you meat lovers out there! Whoever wins each round will get the prize!"

Sam didn't even pay attention to the announcer as she stared hungrily at the breakfast bacon displayed on her plate.

"On your marks. Get set. Go!"

With that, everyone started digging in and ate the breakfast bacon as fast as possible. Sam finished about five minutes earlier than the rest of the contestants.

Then, it was the vegetable round. Freddie beat Sam, who didn't touch her vegetables and waited for the other people to finish.

"Oh yeah!" Freddie whooped as he finished and looked around him. Sam started making a sculpture with her vegetables and the other students were slowly picking at them. After ten minutes, the principle announced that Freddie would be the winner.

"Who has vegetables in an eating contest? Do I look like a vegetarian?" Sam asked.

"We have to make it healthy somehow." The security guard shrugged.

The last round was the meat pie and everyone dug in once again.

"Freddie!"

"Mom?" Freddie muffled as some pie fell out of his mouth.

"Freddie? I've been looking all over- what are you doing? What are you eating?"

"Ma-am, we're having a eating contest right now. I'm afraid you're going to have to stand back."

"That's my son over there! Freddie! I did _not_ approve of this!"

"Ma-am, I'm not going to ask you again. And you're going to have to keep your voice down."

"Everyone else is screaming!"

"Yeah, screaming _encouragement_. You're not."

"Freddie! You'll choke if you don't slow down! Don't you remember what I told you? You have to chew at least 20 times before you can swallow your food!"

Sam saw his mom and wanted to burst out laughing but she was too busy stuffing her face with pie.

"Done!" She screamed and slammed her hands on the table.

"Our winner is…Sam!" The principal shouted into the microphone.

"Congratulations! Now the rest of you, clean up the plates." The principle ordered.

The students reluctantly cleaned up the plates and both Freddie and Sam collected their prize.

"Hey, what- ow!" Freddie shouted.

Mrs. Benson pulled her son by the arm and said, "We're leaving. I'm going to make you some cabbage stew to cleanse your body of all that…pie! Don't worry Freddie, it will help you digest as well."

"Mom!" Freddie sighed, frustrated.

"Wait…what are you doing here?" Freddie asked as he pulled himself free from his mom's grip.

"I'm came here to see the art show! I heard Spencer had a sculpture built just for this event! And he took our dining table." Mrs. Benson held onto Freddie's arm once again and was pulling him towards the door.

"Unfortunately, we're going to have to go home first because of that little stunt."

"Mom…" Freddie said, annoyed.

_\_

"_Attention all students. We have some breaking news."_ The PA system announced to the whole school.


End file.
